bluemoon enchantment
by silverwolf120
Summary: kagome 's a blue inuyokai and she finally learns her family's secrets
1. Chapter 1

_9:25 PM 8/6/2005 Chapter 1: The change_

_Kagome was at the hot springs sitting on a large boulder looking up at the sky she had just noticed a beautiful blue moon above her. All of a sudden a light cascaded from the sky above engulfing her in a blinding white light. Kagome screamed in surprise but was never heard. ' What's happening to me ' she wondered as her body began to change into something marvellous._

_Kagome's transformation was swift; she turned from a cute girl into a radiant mooninu. Her hair was an indigo colour, her eyes and markings were a sapphire, the insignia on her forehead was of four crescent moons facing each direction with a water drop in the middle of them, showing that she was of great power. Her nails were now pearl white claws; she had grown several inches, and had one dagger like slash on each cheek. She now possessed a blue and silver fluffy tail. Kagome passed out from the information of her species being pounded into her mind and from the boost of spiritual and demonic powers. _

_BACK WITH THE LORD_

_Sesshoumaru was in a clearing surrounded by the sleeping forms of Rin and Jakken. From out of nowhere this great pulse of power sent shivers down his spine. ' Odd a new great power has been awakened ' Sesshoumaru stood from where he was and awoke Jakken "watch Rin until I return" "yes milord" said an ugly sleepy toad. Sesshoumaru went to investigate this new source of power. _

_When Sesshoumaru got to the clearing he was surprised at what he saw. ' That's Inuyasha's wench but she is no longer human how did this change transpire ', Sesshoumaru walked over to the sleeping girl "girl wake up" he said shaking her. Kagome woke up and shrieked "be quiet wench" Sesshoumaru growled. Kagome was panting she looked around remembering what happened. She looked at her hands and hair; she walked over to the water and looked at her self. She gasped, "What happened to me" "that's what I would like to know" Kagome jumped from the sound of his voice." I don't know what happened to me but maybe keada will" Kagome started walking towards Keada's hut. _

_"Keada, we have a big problem," Kagome said entering the hut. Sango gasped at seeing her best friend. "Koi what happened to ye" "I don't know a light surrounded me, I passed out, and Sesshoumaru woke me up" "wind scar" everyone went out side to see Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha fighting. "Sit, boy this is not the time for this we have a bigger problem like why I'm a demon" at that Inuyasha turned around "what- Kagome" Sesshoumaru sheathed his sword 'I didn't even know he followed me'. Keada looked up at the sky and said "oh my, Kagome, your a moon demon Koi. Why don't ye all come inside and I'll explain it all to ye" everyone followed the old miko inside _

_Everyone sat on the floor and waited for the old miko to begin. "Well Kagome you're a very powerful demon ye were born one but moon demon don't show any signs of power until their first blue moon. You have both holy powers and demonic. But moon demons haven't been seen in over 100 years it's almost impossible for this to take place" "Keada maybe they haven't been seen because they probably died before it happened blue moons have been known to only come around every 50 years" keada nodded in agreement to what Kagome said. After that everyone was silent._

_'My life is so weird; first I find a portal in my back yard now I'm a demon. Wait a minute how am I a demon my family's not demon.' "Keada no one else in my family is demon my grandfather has seen a blue moon before" "Kagome the moon demon bloodline is strongest from the males so your father must have had it" Kagome looked at the floor "I don't know my father, he left before I was born. Hey you guys I'm going for a walk" _

_Kagome walked to the well and sat on the top. "Sesshoumaru I know your there you can come out" Sesshoumaru sat next to her "what is the matter" Kagome looked at him awkwardly "nothing just that I never even knew my father but he left me, he left me powerful but, he still left" "understandable but in the demon world sometimes it's better not to know your progenitor" 'hmm" Sesshoumaru got up to leave "Sesshoumaru, will you train me in combat in exchange I could teach Rin I really need the training since I'm demon now and since I thought I was human before I didn't think it was of importance." "Hmm, I'll think on the matter" he said coolly and walked away._

_Kagome sat there a while longer then decided to go to bed. In the hut everyone else had already laid down for the night and Sango had put down Kagome's sleeping bag. So Kagome lie down and went to sleep._

_THE NEXT MORNING..._

_Kagome woke up bright and early, and decided to go take a bath. The water was the perfect temperature so she undressed and got in "uhn this feels good". Kagome closed her eyes and relaxed suddenly broken images flooded her mind. Kagome opened her eyes she decided to try and concentrate on the images. A white light flooded her minds inner eye and she found herself in a castle. There was some kind of ceremony going on. She saw a young girl who resembled her mother being brought out on a table she was chained to,' is she my ancestor' Servants set the table down in the middle of a circle of moonstone and sapphires. A man walked into the room bearing the same marking as Kagome on his forehead. _

_"Ashira you have been chosen to bear my child" said the man. 'Ashira that's my mother's name how is that possible' "the ritual can now begin" the man pulled out a dagger incrusted with sapphires and amethyst, it had an inscription on it that Kagome couldn't understand. The man took the dagger and cut his wrists then hers and bled them into a cup. Ashira was forced to drink from the cup after her he did the same. The servants chanted and left the room the man stripped of his clothing and Kagome was pulled from the image._

_Kagome looked around her she was back in the clearing she hurried out of the water she needed to talk to her mother. She got dressed and headed for the well and jumped in. Kagome had to cover her nose as all the smells from the present hit her she hurried into the house. "Mom were are you" "I'm in here honey" Kagome walked into the living room Ashira's mouth was agape. "Mom we need to talk who is my father "Ashira was silent she had been dodging this question for years, but now there was no denying the truth._

_"Kagome I know I should have told you sooner but I wasn't ready to. Kagome I'm a miko from the feudal era to and your father is the lord of the southern lands. I didn't want to be mated to a demon so I fled with your ojii -san to here and created a new life for us." "Mom your coming back with me so pack your stuff". Kagome walked out of the house. Ashira complied with her daughter's wishes._

_"Why is Kagome's mom here" Inuyasha got up and went to the well to see what was going on, "Higurashi-san what are you doing here". "I'm coming home" Kagome shook her head in a don't-ask-me-either manner. Kagome lead her mom to Keada's hut and was surprised to find out that they already knew each other._

_"Keada-san how are you" "Ashira is that you where have you been" "long story cut short the future, Kagome's my daughter". Keada was silent for a while "so you were the one sacrificed for the ceremony" Ashira shook her head yes. "Well I guess it was for the best, eh so sit down tell me about the future"._

_While Kagome's mom and Keada talked Kagome went for a walk through the forest. She decided to practice her powers. She concentrated like she did with her miko powers and created a fireball. She made it dance in a circle 'cool' Kagome threw it at a tree it burned blue and vanished. Kagome sat on a tree branch and meditated. She didn't even notice she was floating in a big crackling, red and blue energy ball._

_She heard a branch snap and opened her eyes. "Ahhh" she screamed as she fell hard. "Ow, Inuyasha what do you want imbecile" she said slightly pissed cause her butt hurt. "Who you calling an imbecile" "what do you want" "nothing I was just walking" "well could you walk quietly please" she said sarcastically Inuyasha feted and walked away. Kagome's stomach grumbled she just realized she hadn't eaten all day. _

_She walked back to the village and made everyone's lunch and sat down to eat her own. She felt a sudden twinge in her abdomen that said her time of the month was here but it was early 'it's not supposed to come for another week or so maybe it came early because of my change' she checked her backpack to see if she had enough supplies. She was so busy looking in her bag she didn't see a certain monk coming near her SLAP!! "Hentai" that said monk was now unconscious and a pissed off Kagome was stomping away._

_A WEEK LATER AND AN ANSWER_

_Kagome's mom was settled in now so Inuyasha is once again making them hunt for shards. Kagome suggested they go south, Inuyasha didn't complain. So they gathered their stuff and headed off into the southern lands. Kagome never mentioned why she wanted to go south but truth is she was hoping to run into her father she had to ask him a question about why she was yokai instead of hanyou._

_Kagome sensed someone following the group and decided to straggle behind 'I know that aura from somewhere' she thought glancing around every few minutes whoever it was had been following them around for hours. She heard a swishing of the trees followed by a soft breeze 'Sesshoumaru' she knew who that aura belonged to now he was the only person Kagome knew who had that much power and arrogance pouring from him. Kagome sniffed the air but he was hiding his scent. She sent him a telepathic message Sesshoumaru I know your there so come out now please. _

_Sesshoumaru stepped into the pathway they were walking on and Inuyasha turned immediately. "What do you want Sesshoumaru, your not getting Tetsaiga" "quiet whelp I'm not here for you or the fang" "then what are you here for then" "that is none of your concern" sesshoumaru turned towards Kagome "my answer to your offer is yes the lessons start tomorrow morning meet me at the springs nearby" he said and walked away "what was that all about. What lessons" asked a frustrated Inuyasha. Kagome looked at him and answered, "Like Sesshoumaru said none of your concern" _

_Sesshoumaru returned to Rin beating Jakken unmercifully and smirked at the sight. But as soon as it appeared it was gone "Rin are you hungry" "Yes Sesshoumaru-sama Rin is hungry" "Jakken feed her now" Jakken pulled his head out of the ground where Rin was trying to give him a mud bath and squeaked "yes milord" and started her supper. 'That girl Kagome never fails to amaze me. It took me weeks to learn my telepathy and be able to direct it, but it seems she has learned it in days, hmm'._

_Back with the group Inuyasha had just finished bombarding Kagome with questions about her and Sesshoumaru's relationship and ended up getting sat a few times. He finally settled for grumbling about how wenches are always sitting him for asking simple questions. This Kagome ignored and decided to go to the springs "Sango want to go take a bath with me" "sure" she said while getting up. _

_"So Kagome not to sound like Inuyasha or anything but, why are you meeting sesshoumaru" Sango asked undressing "well if you must know he's training me. I would've asked you to train me in combat but, I don't know how to control my powers yet and would rather hurt him then kill you by accident" Kagome answered Sango shook her head in understanding as she joined Kagome in the spring. Sesshoumaru was watching as they bathed 'why am I here in the first place' he asked himself._

_Sango got out of the spring and left "I'll be fine Sango" Kagome said. When Sango had left Kagome used her powers to warm the water. She decided to play with her fireballs by throwing them at rocks. She started to get bored and finally got out of the spring. Sesshoumaru watched as she got dressed and sniffed the air 'she's in heat that's why I'm drawn to her'._

_Kagome started to hum she knew he was watching her so she dressed slowly first she shook out her hair and tail. Then she pulled on her under close slowly she clasped the front of her bra which made her breast even fuller. She pulled on her nightgown it had a band in the waist and flared out to right above her knees. But instead of leaving after she was dressed she tossed her hair and sat on a nearby boulder and looked at the stars. _

_"Sesshoumaru are you going to come out or keep stalking me" Sesshoumaru just walked into the clearing and sat down next to her "miko you interest me" "my names Kagome and how so" "you are advancing with your powers faster than usual for someone who was human" "that's because some of the senses I have are just strengthened because I'm a miko. Sesshoumaru there is more to your interest than my rapid growth in power isn't there" "there maybe Kagome but it has to do with your heat" "hmm so is that why you were watching me bathe" she asked and looked at him suspiciously. Kagome sat up straight to look him in the eyes when he didn't answer. _

_Sesshoumaru pushed her up against a tree in one fluid motion and whispered huskily in her ear "maybe I do have an infatuation with you Kagome" he then kissed her deeply. Kagome didn't know what to do so she kissed him back with the same intensity. Sesshoumaru could smell her arousal and grinded against her heat. Kagome moaned and wrapped her legs around his waist. She pulled him closer to her she could feel his need and part of her wanted to satisfy it, she wanted him as much as he wanted her. 'Kagome stop it your demon is taking control of you, so stop this now before it's to late' her conscious rang through her mind._

_They pulled away from each other panting "see Kagome, our inner demons want each other whether we consciously know it or not" Sesshoumaru whispered. Kagome put her feet on the ground and used the tree she was against as leverage until all the feeling came back to her legs. "Sesshoumaru we can't be together in anyway other than friends because we don't love each other. Lust isn't love and I won't go for less" Kagome pushed Sesshoumaru away from her immediately missing his warmth. She gathered her things and left the clearing "see you at dawn Sesshoumaru" she said as she left. Sesshoumaru headed back to his own camp pondering ways to go around her wants to satisfy his. _

_KAGOME"S DREAM_

_"What took you so long wench" Inuyasha growled and hopped into a tree. Kagome sighed and laid down on her sleeping bag and fell asleep. Kagome was walking through a garden on a stone path. "Where am I" "you're with me" Kagome jumped and turned to look behind her "Sesshoumaru what are you doing here" she asked looking at his chiselled chest, he was shirtless and thank kami that's all. "I'm here to satisfy you" "satisfy me how," she asked her scent was spiking which meant she was aroused. "To satisfy your physical needs" "no I've already established this we can't do this" "and why not" "because you don't love me" Sesshoumaru walked towards her._

_Kagome walked backwards away from him and tripped onto a bench Sesshoumaru took the chance and climbed on top of her. He whispered in her ear "this is only a dream" and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. He slid his hands up and down her body slowly sliding up her gown. He slid off her underwear and took off his pants. Sesshoumaru slid into her, at first he went slowly then his pace quickened "Sesshoumaru" she whispered unable to catch her breath. Sesshoumaru bring his fangs down in the crook of her neck._

_Kagome woke up to find Inuyasha almost on her lap "gees Inuyasha don't you have a life" Inuyasha looked at her suspiciously "what were you dreaming about" Kagome blushed at the question "none of your business Inuyasha now get away from me mutt" she said pushing him away from her and getting up. Miroku and Sango were still sleeping and Kilala was climbing a tree._

_Kagome walked over to Sango and woke her up "come with me Sango" sleepily she answered "alright. Yawn." Kagome yanked Sango down the path to the springs. When they were out of Inuyasha's earshot Kagome spoke "Sango I had a dream about him" "who Inuyasha" "no Sesshoumaru" she said slowing her pace. Sango looked shocked "what, what kind of dream" Kagome blushed "a hentai one" she said making her voice squeak, "Maybe it's just cause I'm in heat or my change. I don't know what it is but I had one about him" she put emphasis on "about him". "You know you can't let Inuyasha know about this all he'll do is forbid you from going anywhere without him" "yeah I know"_

_They walked on in silence until they reached the springs. "So Sango have you told Miroku yet" "no I haven't and I'm not going to tell him" "and why not just go over and kiss him for kame's sake, that'll get the message across loud and clear" Kagome said sitting on the ground. That's when Sango noticed a mark on Kagome's shoulder "Kagome how did that dream end" Sango asked out of the blue. "Um he bit me and I woke up, why" "you have a mate courting mark on your neck" "what that's impossible it was a dream" she said and walked over to the water to see her reflection "I'm going to kill him how dare he use a bonding dream on me, I swear I'm going to tear him to shreds". _

_At that moment he just happened to step into the clearing with Rin at his side "Kagome-san" Rin yelled tackling her 'oh he is so lucky' "hi Rin what have you been doing" "Rin gave Jakken a mud bath to make him pretty it didn't work though he still looks like a frog"Sesshoumaru I'm soo going to make you pay how wench he retorted Kagome just narrowed her eyes at him and went back to listening to Rin describe how she abused Jakken "then Rin put him on a pretty pink dress with a blue flower tiara to make him look like the frog princess. Then Rin painted his nails with the pretty purple nail polish Kagome gave Rin but no matter what he still looked like an ugly frog" at that moment the ugly-in-pink toad came running into the clearing, Sango busted out laughing._

_All of a sudden Kagome's tail stood up "what is it Kagome" Sango got up "three jewel shards I think it's" "Kagome my love" "kouga hi could you let go of my hand please" Kagome said pulling away from him "oh my koi why in the world would I ever let you go. I heard you were demon now we can be together without ridicule" "kouga let me go now, and who said I want to be with you gees what is wrong with the male species." "I'm too late the puppy has driven you insane" said kouga. Kagome threw Kouga into a tree to get him off of her "teach you to call me insane stupid ookami wanting me to lead his pack" grumbled Kagome under her breath._

_Sesshoumaru stood there slightly amused at the show 'how stupid can he be she obviously has no interest in him' was the common thought of everyone in the clearing. "Kagome I think I'm going to go back to camp" she nodded her head as Sango left. "Come Rin we have learning to do" Kagome took Rim's hand as they walked into a big field of flowers "Kagome-san can you teach Rin how to throw like that" "yes one day when your older" "o.k." Kagome pulled a book from her backpack "so Rin do you know how to read" Rin shook her head no "ok " Kagome sat down on the ground and taught Rin how to read a book on flowers since it was Rim's favourite subject she also taught her how not to speak in third person 'Sesshoumaru is really rubbing off on her'._

_After the lessons Kagome asked Rin what would she like to do "I would like to pick flowers for Sesshoumaru-sama" "ok just stay where I can see you". 'She is so cute' "I agree" Kagome jumped "oh Sesshoumaru don't scare me like that" "does this Sesshoumaru frighten you" 'I hate when he talks in third person' "sometimes yes he does well I think I should be going so we can get a move on see you later Sesshoumaru" Kagome said leaving the field. _

_Sesshoumaru watched as she walked away admiring the sway of her hips 'hmm she would make a lovely mate indeed. She has the perfect hips to bare my pups bounce-sway-bounce' Rin watched what had just transpired a child she may be but naive she isn't. She formulated a plan that would get her a new mother though she didn't need one. "Come Rin we are leaving" "yes Sesshoumaru-sama" she said skipping over to him playing the whole way. _


	2. Chapter 2

: Chapter2falling for arrogant bastards

The next day Kagome took Shippou with her to tutor Rin and after words she learned hand to hand combat or claw-to-claw. "So Kagome has my baka of a brother taught you the basics in fighting " sesshoumaru asked "mo yawn he just teaches me how to scream at him for being an asshole" she replied. "Hmmm that's understandable" sesshoumaru said as he pounced on her she quickly rolled from under him. 

"Hey what was that for" she yelled at him. "To teach you to never let your defences down no matter who the opponent" he said rolling back on top of her Kagome suddenly lashed him with her tail out of frustration it glowed an indigo colour and left a burn on his leg. 'Ha how's that for prepared' sesshoumaru then took his tail, wrapped them around her legs, and threw her into a tree. "Oowwww" "well I see your powers are controlled by your emotions which can be a good thing but, since you wear all your emotions on your sleeve it's not that useful" Kagome threw a fire ball at him he the slammed and pinned her to the ground

Their training sessions went on like this for weeks until one evening Kagome was called by an unknown yet familiar scent beckoning to her. She followed its scent to a beautiful moonlit clearing, filled with flowers all dark in colour. "Hello Kagome how have you been" Kagome whirled around to the sound of the voice to find an inu demon with the same markings as she. "Father is that you" she asked in astonishment the man in front of her was her almost exact replica of herself except her eyes they were an sapphire blue while his were a silver grey. "Yes Kagome it's me and its time for you to come back to your people. There is a great threat to our land and we will need your help in the future.

Kagome thought for a slight moment then answered, "father I already have responsibilities to the world to gather the shikon shards before Naraku the world is more important than one place. I'm sorry I can't" she said and walked out of the clearing.

Sesshoumaru watched silently as Kagome walked back to camp 'strange she wants to know her father but rather go with him she wants to protect those worthless humans'


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: falling for arrogant bastards II

The next day Kagome awoke to every one else still in deep slumber so she decided to go to the river they found the day before. Kagome walked slowly so she could think. 'I hope he's not upset that I couldn't come with him. And who's presence was that I sensed, whoever it was they had a strong cloaking spell.' Kagome sat on a boulder above the waters edge and dropped into a deep meditation.

'Where is that wench she's always sneaking off somewhere she's driving me mad and once again she's in heat when she decides to run off' a soul stealer is seen in the distance and followed.

All of a sudden Kagome feels a presence behind her 'sesshoumaru' "what do you want" Kagome stated bored "hmm it's strange my baka brother has once again left you unattended while in heat what horrible things could happen for you at this time?" Kagome's back stiffened at the thought. "What are you getting at sesshoumaru?" she asked defiantly challenging his authority as if to say 'you can't touch me'. 'Is she mocking this sesshoumaru …_ must dominate bitch_…this sesshoumaru will not be controlled by his beast' Sesshoumaru watches her intently 'why is he looking at me like that' Kagome thought sensing his tentative gaze she spoke with her back still facing him "sesshoumaru what is it exactly that you want if there is nothing else I would like to finish meditating please" Kagome said sarcastically.

All of a sudden Kagome was on her back lying in the grass with a stoic sesshoumaru on top of her "you are one of the most defiant creatures alive. I could kill you any second but somehow you still have the nerve to disrespect me. But there are enjoyable ways to learn respect miko" sesshoumaru said as his lips crashed down upon hers in a heated kiss. The passion behind it was almost searing. His hands wildly roamed her body rubbing all the right places to make her urges ignite.

Her eyes slowly began to bleed red as her demon took control of her. Sesshoumaru could feel her changing her aura spiked and sizzled madly. She rolled over on top of him "you can't catch me" she whispered as she got up and ran at top speed away from him. Sesshoumaru's control also began to slip.

Kagome ran as fast as she could she felt him gaining on her. "We can't let him get us_ … we want him to, he has marked us as his…_ soooo" Kagome heard a whooshing of branches and then was once again lying on the ground with sesshoumaru on top of her "mine" was the only word he said before crushing her lips to his. Both of there eyes were blood red and burning intensely.

Sesshoumaru started ripping through her clothing as Kagome ripped through his as well. He slowly began to explore her body with his moth kissing from her jaw line to her neck. He fingered her starting with one finger then two making her moan and growl in satisfaction.

He slowly pushed himself into her, she growled in pleasure and pain. He began to move slowly inside of her. Once she began to match his pace he sped up. She raked her claws up and down his back. As their climax built he pounded into her harder and harder; making her scream his name out as she bit the junction of his neck and shoulder. Sesshoumaru did the same as his seed exploded into her. They lie there in the dewy morning grass now joined as one in body, mind, and spirit. Creating life, adding a soul to this world.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:Waking up pregnant

The next morning Kagome woke up with a mind splitting headache. Actually she ached all over. She rolled over into something warm and hard she moaned in protest. "Good morning Koi" Kagome blinked and sat up to quickly causing her head to ache more. "Oh my gosh, what happened?" She asked as everything from the night before flooded her memory causing her head to ache ferociously "hmm how soon we forget" sesshoumaru said smugly. "No I didn't forget do you have to be an ass this early in the morning dammit" Kagome snapped at him. "My aren't we snippy". " I'm not snippy just pissed and sore. And you acting like a bastard isn't helping".

Kagome got up shakily gathering her tattered clothing from the ground. She looked at herself feeling sticky and saw she was covered in blood but it wasn't hers mostly. She looked back over to sesshoumaru whose skin was as flawless as ever. Then back at her. "Sesshoumaru why am I covered in your blood and you don't seem to have a scratch on you" he stood up and turned around. Kagome gasped 'I must have done that last night' "I'll be fine Kagome yokai matings aren't known for their gentleness"

Kagome turned and walked toward the river they were at last night and began to wash herself of last night's evidence. 'How am I going to explain this to everyone especially Inuyasha,** well Inuyasha I had sex with your brother and sort of kind of became his mate, **yeah right he'd blow an elephant out of his ass. I can't believe I had sex with him'

Kagome thought of ways of telling her friends she was now Sesshoumaru's mate. While sesshoumaru watched her get dressed contemplating ways to make her scream his name until a scent caught his nose. It was Kagome's yet different, it registered in his mind that she was pregnant.

"Kagome do you feel different" sesshoumaru asked almost sweetly " other than aching and being really hungry, no. Why do you ask"? "Well koishi it seems you are with pup" Kagome looked at sesshoumaru like he was a loony tune. "Sesshoumaru I can't get pregnant see were I come from we have things called contraceptives and I take them so what are you talking about"

Sesshoumaru thought for a second "well Kagome there seems to be a problem then because you are very pregnant indeed according to your scent pattern". The weight of what sesshoumaru just said hit her like a ton of bricks 'no I cannot be pregnant. 'How am I going to explain this'? She suddenly heard her name screamed in the distance "**Kagome!!"** right before Inuyasha crashed into the clearing.

"Where have you been…? Sesshoumaru…" Inuyasha growled and drew tetsuseiga, stepping in front of Kagome. Sesshoumaru held his ever-present stoicism in place wanting to rip Inuyasha's head off for being to close to what is his. "Inuyasha now is not the time to be an ass we were in the middle of a conversation." Kagome said irritated she threw a fireball and flamed a tree.

Inuyasha growled, "What could you two possibly have to talk about? And why were you gone all night"? Inuyasha asked sceptically "that's what we were talking about. I was with sesshoumaru last night **all **night." Inuyasha cocked his head to the side like a confused puppy, he sniffed the air and started growling then suddenly a wind scar whipped threw the air at sesshoumaru who miraculously sidestepped it 'sit' Inuyasha came crashing to the ground "what was that for bitch" "Inuyasha I didn't say anything" 'sit sit sit' Kagome started laughing while Inuyasha lay a twitching mass on the ground.

Sesshoumaru watched what had just transpired 'she is doing the sit command telepathically' when Kagome stomped away towards the inu-tachi sesshoumaru looked at his brother with disinterest and spoke "Inuyasha if I could be controlled by a simple word I would be on my best behaviour pup. Speaking of pups did you notice Kagome's having mine" Inuyasha tried to fight the spell but it seemed to not be wearing off as fast as it does normally when he finally pulled himself from the ground sesshoumaru had already left.

Back with the group sesshoumaru had caught up with Kagome right before she entered the campsite. "Kagome!!" Shippou launched himself at her knocking the wind out of her. "Kagome-sama we were worried," said Miroku inching closer and closer to her butt until he heard a possessive growl from behind her and was grabbed around the throat by a pissed-off sesshoumaru "don't put your filthy hands on my mate human" he said then through Miroku into a tree. "Kagome where were you we were worried sick" said Sango strangling Kagome in a hug.

"Sango if you let me go I could tell you" Sango immediately let go of her and said "spill" 'I have to stop using terms from my era here' thought Kagome. "Well me and sesshoumaru were doing something kind of" Sango looked at Kagome like she was hysterical "kind of like what". Kagome suddenly felt really cold "we mated and I'm pregnant" Kagome then felt a flood of happiness wash over at those two simple words and repeated them, "I'm pregnant" Kagome grabbed Sango and began to twirl around in a circle singing, "I'm going to have a baby" over and over.

"Kagome I feel it's time we took our leave there is much to be done" sesshoumaru stated ending there fun. Kagome rolled her eyes at him and continued talking to Sango much to his dismay until he growled lightly at her. "Sesshoumaru can Sango, Shippou, and Kilala come with us please". Sesshoumaru mentally moaned then answered, "yes they may". "You guys aren't going no damn where until we finish finding the jewel shards" Inuyasha said brash as always. 'Sit' he went crashing into the ground. "Inuyasha if you don't mind you can look for the fucking shards by yourself if you don't want to that then I suggest you sit and try to remember you are not the boss of me. Ciao" she said stepping on Sesshoumaru's ki cloud they headed to his castle.

Sesshoumaru placed her in their private chambers gently because she had fallen asleep then he went to his indoor hot spring and bathed. He came back into the room and slipped under the sheets next to her and massaged her clitoris gently slowly pulling her to the waking realm. She slowly opened her eyes and gazed upon his beautifully sculpted body, "sesshoumaru" she whispered softly right before being pulled into a soft yet passionate kiss. He slowly pushed his engorged member inside of her.

She moaned against his soft kiss. He released her lips thrusting slowly into her watching his raven-haired beauty writhe in passion beneath him. As he began to quicken his pace her nails tore at his back, bleeding the sheets red. She suddenly rolled onto him riding him in a fast pace. His claws extended as he pulled her down hard on his staff, clawing her legs. He once again took controlled and slammed roughly into her making her growl and scream in booth pleasure and pain. Kagome arched her back as her heat spilled its juices and spasmed. Sesshoumaru pounded into her harder as he spilled forth his seed. And they lay entwined in love till mornings light awoke them.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter5: 3 months pregnant and hating it!

Kagome awoke once again not being able to move because sesshoumaru had her wrapped in his tail 'why does he always do this in his sleep' she thought rubbing his tail to wake him up. "Morning tenshi go back to sleep" he said groggy. 'How can he sound melodious while half asleep' Kagome pondered then shook him again "sesshy I have to use the restroom so could you release me?" Sesshoumaru put her on the floor with his tail them unwrapped it from her waist "Arigatou" she said leaving the room.

The next morning she was packing her and the children's things to go see her mom when suddenly a big boom was heard in the garden. She ran to see what happened because Rin and Shippou were playing there.

When she got there she found rin sitting in a crater crying. "Rin sweetie what happened?" Kagome asked climbing into the hole with her. Rin looked up teary eyed "Kagome-mama Rin didn't mean to kill all the flowers rin just got upset and big light come from Rin and kill all the pretty flowers" Rin fell asleep crying on Kagome, who was wondering how a "big light' came from rin.

After she put rin in her bed she went to find sesshoumaru he was in his study signing documents as usual. "Sesshy did you know rin has miko powers and if you did why haven't you begun teaching her to control them" sesshoumaru silently continued to sign papers before he answered her "Rin's miko powers aren't natural if you hadn't noticed they are not readable until after she has a fit of anger which isn't often her powers were given to her by the tenseiga when I brought her back to life there fore I do not know how to train her when her powers aren't there to begin with so when you figure out a way to train her powers without making her mad I'll help" he said this without looking up which pissed her off why she didn't know he always does that.

Sesshoumaru looked up at her and asked "are you ready to go see your family" "yes" Kagome, said bored.

They soon left the castle with Jakken in charge 'even though she was a human she at least gets those children away from here' Jakken thought with a relieved sigh.

"Mom I'm home where are you" Kagome said walking into the house her mom decided to come back to the future she figured it was safer but she still went to visit keada. "I'm in here sweetie," she yelled from the front room. Kagome walked into the den were her mother's voice came from and couldn't believe her eyes.

"Dad what are you doing here" Kagome asked "and how did you get to the future" at first it seemed as if he weren't going to answer her at all, then he told her "Kagome you and your mate need to come to the southern lands immediately. There is a crisis there that I will be needing your help with" Kagome stared at him like he had two heads and was speaking gibberish out his neck.

"What kind of crisis" Kagome asked meekly. "My lands are warring and the council is threatening to disbanded me because they don't know that you are my daughter. And since you're mated you can inherit the lands". "Is this the threat you were talking about before" Kagome said sensing sesshoumaru come in behind her. He bowed to show respect to his elder "nice to see you lord takanawa" sesshoumaru said in a stoic tone. "Nice to see you too lord sesshoumaru. I see that you have chosen to mate my daughter I'm proud of you both for fine breeding instincts I can feel the power radiating from your unborn pup already. But there are the few human manners Kagome's mom would like to perform before she gets to round to fit her mother's ceremonial gown".

Kagome's mom cleared her throat "don't blame this all on me you like the ceremony as much as I do" Kagome watched her parents in mild wonder then candidly replied "okay, you guys are acting weird " then went to her room to take a nap.

When she came back down stairs her parents were waiting for her. "Kagome we have something to tell you" her mother started. "we've decided to get remarried" takanawa finished "well humanly technically we still are in the demon world".

"Well………that's great" Kagome exclaimed happily jumping up and down. Suddenly Kagome's water broke.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5. Magical births to early

"sesshoumaru!" Kagome yelled as a contraction split her side. "yes Kagome, what's wrong tenshi" he asked sniffing around her smelling pain and fear radiating off of her. "Her water broke help me get her upstairs to my room" Ashira said trying to get Kagome to stop fighting her. 

Sesshoumaru picked her up easily in his tail and followed Ashira upstairs. Ashira pushed a button on the wall next to a lamp and a secret room opened and closed behind them. "this is my birthing room where I had you" she said hooking Kagome up to equipment both magical and technological. "whi is the baby coming so early" Sesshoumaru questioned her. "tonight's the blue moon Sesshoumaru it comes three months later than in your time this is fate" she said pushing him out of the room. 

She opened the curtains to the fading day lit sky then continued to prepare Kagome. "mom it hurts" Ashira patted her head to quiet her, she look through the window at the sky. "Okay Kagome it's time" she said directing her to lay back and breathe deeply. Ashira sat on her knees on the floor between Kagome's legs "Kagome I need you to push" she said gently. "aawwe!" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs .

Sesshoumaru passed outside of the door he whimpered every time he heard her scream "sesshoumaru you did this to me AAAAAAAAWWW WWWWEEEEEEEE I'm gonna fucking kill you stupid bastard" she screamed. He whined at the door then the screaming stopped.

Kagome lay passed out on the bed panting heavily when sesshoumaru came into the room. "sssshhh they're over here" Ashira whispered as Kagome passed out from exhaustion. He cocked his head to the side "they" he asked. He walked across the floor to the crib and stared down into the blankets. Two sets of eyes peered up at him. A boy and a girl both with the markings of their lineage and crimson gold eyes with brown flecks. The boy took after Kagome with black hair with light blue streaks instead of indigo the girl had silver white hair and indigo streaks.


End file.
